<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come home to me by konoki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643824">come home to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoki/pseuds/konoki'>konoki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Hand Jobs, Jesse &amp; Lukas (Minecraft) - Freeform, Jesskas - Freeform, M/M, MCSM - Freeform, Minecraft Story Mode - Freeform, Minecraft: Story Mode, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, but !! this fic is explicit please don’t read if that makes you uncomfortable !!, it’s soft super soft, mcsm au, theyre...soft....</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoki/pseuds/konoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s been years since lukas has been crowned the new ruler of the recently rebuilt sky city. and for years, the legendary hero named jesse had continued to visit the ruler in an unique and unexpected way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come home to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey!! this is my first fanfiction on this website please don’t read if you are uncomfortable with mature fanfiction !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the clouds, there is a city. A city painted in gold and iron. A city far from the ground. The city has bestowed the name Sky City onto itself and hasn’t ceased to amaze the eye of the beholder. As of right now, Sky City was quiet and most of the residents were asleep. Of course, there was the occasional person at the inn, but other than that the town had fallen asleep. It was about 2 am. Everybody should have been asleep by now but the ruler named Lukas wasn’t. It’s been 2 weeks since the legendary hero, Jesse, has visited Sky City and anxiety was gnawing at the the blonde ruler. Lukas doesnt doubt that the hero can handle himself, but he couldn’t help but worry. What if Jesse got into something he couldn’t get out of? What if it was his fault for not being able to go with him on his journey? He knows Jesse understands that the citizens need Lukas to keep things in order. But what if-</p>
<p><br/>He quickly shook his head, ignoring the intrusive thoughts. Lukas forced himself to lay down and attempt to relax. Slow, steady breathes caused his chest to rise and fall. He faced the ceiling and made fugal attempts to fall asleep, but to no avail. He struggled to fall asleep for what must have an hour until he heard the familiar creak of his window frame. Lukas bolted up and faced the window. Blue eyes faced familiar brown eyes and no words were exchanged. Rather, Jesse climbed in and Lukas ran to give the somewhat shorter boy a hug. He clung onto him as if he would disappear if he let go. Jesse hugged Lukas back and buried his face into the others neck, exhausted. The embrace lasted awhile and unspoken words were understood. Lukas was the first to break the silence,</p>
<p><br/>“Jesse what happened? Where were you?” Lukas’ voice quivered, his head swirling with questions.</p>
<p><br/>“Ah...” Jesse began, “Axel, Petra, Olivia, and I traveled to what we thought was an abandoned city underwater. It turns out it wasn’t abandoned and they took us as prisoner. It took us awhile to break out,” Jesse forced himself to laugh to break the tension.</p>
<p><br/>Lukas broke the hug and looked at Jesse. He studied him and noticed how exhausted and drained he seemed. His eyebrows softened and he brought Jesse to his bed so that he could sit down. Jesse intertwined his fingers with Lukas’ and it took Jesse a bit for him to understand that he was safe now. For the time being, nothing could harm him. He brushed the top of Lukas’ hand with his thumb and closed his eyes. Lukas looked at Jesse with a worried gaze and he placed a hand on Jesse’s shoulder.</p>
<p> “I have no idea what happened to you...I’m just glad you’re safe,” Lukas said in a sincere tone. Jesse gently took a deep breath and felt more at ease. Jesse smiled ever so slightly at Lukas and quickly, a kiss was ignited. It began innocent and warm but it slowly began to be something more intoxicating. Maybe it was because the two haven’t been in contact the past two weeks or maybe it was because they were both so touch starved of the other. Both were unsure and unable to tell. But neither could really care at the given moment. Lukas began placing sloppy kisses on Jesse’s neck and Jesse responded with a whine. Lukas tried his best to not let it go to his dick but he wanted to be selfish and draw more noises from Jesse that he was so familiar with. The familiar whimpers, pants, and the pleads. Lukas formed a trail of kisses to the others collarbone. He placed his hands on straps of Jesse’s armor but removed them, unsure if Jesse consented to it. Lukas was surprised when Jesse brought Lukas’ hands back to the straps, allowing the blonde boy to undo them. The moon’s light reflected in the room as Lukas ran his hands across the other’s bare chest, studying every scar and dip. He frowned when his hand brushed across some fresh bruises and scars but he didn’t say anything. Rather the blonde ruler pulled the hero onto his lap and starting leaving gentle kisses on the new scars. Jesse felt his face flush, slightly embarrassed. Jesse couldn’t help but notice how Lukas touched him as if he were made of glass. He spoke up,</p>
<p><br/>“You know, I can handle you handling me somewhat roughly.”</p>
<p><br/>Lukas looked down before replying,</p>
<p><br/>“I know but I just want to thank you....I guess for returning home.”</p>
<p><br/>Home.</p>
<p><br/>Jesse guess he never called the palace home. He visits as often as he can and some of his things are here but he hasn’t exactly walked around the palace as if he lived there.<br/>But then it hit him.</p>
<p><br/>Lukas was his home. He was the place he went to when he wanted to belong, when he wanted to rest, and when he wanted to feel safe.<br/>Jesse gazed at Lukas, a small smile tugging at his lips. Lukas smiled back, painting a ray of sunshine on his face. He reignited the kiss, this time with more passion and greed. He heard Lukas mumble ‘Jesse...Jesse please..’ in between the kisses. Jesse responded by breaking the kiss and starting to hungrily kiss the other’s neck. He knew all the spots that would make Lukas shiver and gasp. Jesse began forming love bites right below the other’s chin. Lukas breathed in a sharp breath.</p>
<p><br/>“Wh-why are you leaving a mark th-there?” He whispered.</p>
<p><br/>Jesse pulled away from the others neck before responding in a low tone.</p>
<p><br/>“So your people know who you belong to.”</p>
<p><br/>The blonde boy responded with a sharp breath which caused Jesse to become somewhat flushed. God, he forgot how precious these moments were to him. Jesse sometimes can’t process that Lukas was his. He was the only one that was allowed to see Lukas in these vulnerable and emotional states. Jesse carefully removed the upper clothing that Lukas was wearing and placed it to the side of the bed. He then placed his hands on top of Lukas’ pajama pants. </p>
<p>“Are you alright if I remove these?” Jesse asked in a hushed tone. Lukas gave Jesse a nod of approval and with that, he hastily removed the other’s pants. Before Jesse could continue, the blonde ruler spoke up.</p>
<p><br/>“Jesse...”</p>
<p><br/>“Yes, my love?”</p>
<p><br/>Lukas felt butterflies in his stomach. The two have been together for quite awhile now even so, sweet things like that make him fall in love with Jesse over and over again.<br/>“We really don’t have to do this if you don’t want too..” Lukas replied.</p>
<p><br/>He wasn’t sure if Jesse was drained and was just doing this for Lukas. As much as Lukas selfishly wanted this to continue, if it was going to push Jesse to do more than what was wants, he would rather the hero get some rest. Jesse let out a bubbly laugh that was sweet and soothing like honey.</p>
<p><br/>“I want to do this, promise,” Jesse replied as he touched their foreheads together.</p>
<p> Blue eyes got lost in brown eyes as Jesse’s hand, trailed down. Lukas shuddered once again. He was overstimulated and sensitive due to the lack of touch he hasn’t received since Jesse was gone. Jesse carefully began to stroke his Lukas who responded with a barely audible moan. Jesse started at a slow pace only for the pace to quicken overtime. When alone, Lukas would touch himself, pretending that it was Jesse from time to time but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Lukas mumbled Jesse’s name and his face became flushed.</p>
<p><br/>“Jesse....Jesse I-I think I’m going to come..”</p>
<p><br/>Jesse responded by interlocking his free hand with Lukas’.</p>
<p><br/>“Shh it’s okay, come for me.”</p>
<p><br/>Lukas saw white and covered his mouth to muffle his scream. Jesse held onto him throughout his climax and he whispered reassurances into the other’s ear. Lukas took a bit before coming down from his high and he panted as he held onto Jesse. Jesse waited patiently for his lover to recover and he did nothing to rush him, despite his painful boner. Lukas didn’t take long and when he was brought back to reality, he noticed that Jesse’s member was painfully stiff. He broke away from the other and looked down, face still flushed.</p>
<p><br/>“Jesse, I-I got it,” Lukas said.</p>
<p><br/>Jesse shook his head.</p>
<p><br/>“No, Lukas, you don’t have to. I can-“</p>
<p><br/>Lukas put a finger against Jesse’s soft lips.</p>
<p><br/>“Jesse, please let me take care of you,” he replied.</p>
<p><br/>Jesse pauses before nodding.</p>
<p><br/>Lukas gently pushed Jesse onto the bed so that he was laying on his back. Lukas then planted kisses on Jesse’s stomach, each kiss getting lower and lower before he got to the others member. Jesse bit his tongue to prevent anything from spilling out but a few noises slipped as Lukas took in Jesse’s member. Jesse jolted and let out a pleased noise. The feeling wasn’t foreign at all and yet it always feels like he’s doing this for the first time. Lukas was a little sloppy but he followed a steady pattern that started sending Jesse over the edge. He tried his best to remember that all of Sky City was sleeping and it was be embarrassing to Lukas if they woke the citizens up.</p>
<p><br/>But there’s no way they could be that loud, right?</p>
<p><br/>Lukas made a noise in his back of his throat that vibrated and Jesse tried his best to strain himself from intertwining his fingers with the other’s blonde locks and pushing him forward into taking in more. Jesse didn’t want to rush Lukas nor would be want to cause him any discomfort so he reached out to grab one of the pillows laying and the bed, and clung onto it. The hot feeling in his stomach was getting stronger and Jesse covered his mouth to muffle the sounds that were spilling from his lips.</p>
<p><br/>“Lukas. Lukas! I’m going to-!”</p>
<p><br/>He was cut off by a strong sensation and his entire body jolted. His head felt fuzzy and he took a couple of deep breaths to ground himself once again. It took him a second to realize that Lukas probably wasn’t able to move in time. Jesse quickly sat up in horror to see Lukas who made eye contact with him and <em>fucking swallowed</em>. Jesse felt his brain fry up and he stuttered a bit in disbelief. Usually, when this happened, Lukas would gag and cough out what he caught in his mouth. It was usually leave Lukas flushed and apologizing but Jesse could care less. Jesse noticed how tinted red Lukas’ cheeks got. He looked away, somewhat embarrassed.</p>
<p><br/>“D-Did you....like that, Jesse...?” He mumbled.</p>
<p><br/>Jesse was at a loss of words. His eyes were wide and he quickly nodded. Lukas responded with a small smile.</p>
<p><br/>“Alright, good.”</p>
<p><br/>Jesse shifted his weight to be face to face with his prince and he just now noticed how both of their breaths were rigid and labored. Lukas sat on Jesse’s lap and collapsed. He closed his eyes and tried to get his labored breath back to normal. Lukas wrapped his arms around the other and buried his face in the crook of Jesse’s neck. The both allowed silence to fill the room for awhile until Lukas spoke up.</p>
<p><br/>“I wasn’t sure if I was never going to see you again,” he mumbled, voice wavering.</p>
<p><br/>Jesse frowned as he began to lightly trace circles on the others back.</p>
<p><br/>“Lukas, I’m sorry..”</p>
<p><br/>“No, no don’t be. What happened isn’t your fault.”</p>
<p><br/>Jesse closed his eyes and reflected on his last adventure. The hero was usually very positive that no matter what would happen, he and his friends would be able to escape whatever mess they found themselves in. This time was...different. For the first time in awhile, Jesse felt his optimism waiver. Jesse was unable to smooth talk his way out of the jail cell and the conditions were worst than he thought it would. All of them were seperated in different cells. However, during his...stay, Jesse couldn’t help but marvel at how gorgeous the underwater city was. The city was underwater but a glass dome surrounded the city, keeping the water out. He thinks Lukas would’ve liked it, if it wasn’t for the hostile environment. Jesse’s mind began to wander. What if he never got out of the cell? What if Petra was unable to lockpick her cell and help everybody else sneak out? Would he have died? What would’ve happened to everybody else? What would’ve happened to Lukas? What if-</p>
<p><br/>He shook his head. No, he made it out and that’s all that matters. Jesse cleared his head that was swirling with thoughts. Jesse’s hand was mindlessly rubbing Lukas’ back. The hand then moved to Lukas’ hair which entangled itself with the soft blonde locks. Jesse noticed how relaxed his lover became and he planted a kiss on the top of the other’s head.</p>
<p><br/>“I love you,” Lukas tiredly mumbled.</p>
<p><br/>Jesse heart fluttered. A smile formed at his lips. He responded by holding Lukas’ left hand. Their matching golden rings spoke volume.</p>
<p><br/>“I love you too,” he softly said.</p>
<p><br/>Lukas planted a kiss on top of Jesse head.</p>
<p><br/>“Let’s get some sleep now...are you alright with that?”</p>
<p><br/>Jesse eagerly nodded and Lukas let out a quiet chuckle. The both helped the other get cleaned up and ready for bed. The two fell asleep in the other’s arms as the stars twinkled in the sky. The ruler of Sky City was finally able to fall into a peaceful slumber.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>